Moving freight cross country presents various logistic concerns, in particular with moving household goods such as furniture, and the like. The majority of household goods when moved are removed from the moving van and stored. Subsequently, they must be reloaded to another moving van and taken to the final destination. There are various reasons that the freight, such as household goods, may need to be removed from the initial moving van and stored. There may not be a sufficient amount of household goods to fill a moving van. Therefore, additional freight or furniture may need to be accumulated so that the van moving the furniture, perhaps cross country, will be nearly full. Other times, the final destination of the household goods is not prepared to receive the household goods at the time they are removed from an initial location. The goods are off loaded, stored, reloaded and delivered at a later date.
Every time the household goods are moved, there is a possibility of damage, loss or theft. Also, off loading and reloading the household goods is very labor intensive, significantly increasing costs.
Most cross-country movers of household goods have two types of vehicles. The standard moving van or tractor-trailer for large moves, and a fixed-bed truck designed to move furniture within the tighter confines of a city for the initial pickup and the final delivery or for smaller moves. Again, this requires loading and unloading.
Although reusable shipping containers are common, they are not designed so that two containers can be loaded and unloaded at the same time in an efficient manner.